Annoying or Loving
by Ashleytonks
Summary: Authors note. Pleasew read. I am goinn to continue ths story. But I need fresh new ideas. Thanks
1. Chapter 1: Jerk

**Annoying or loving**

This is my first entry. I've read a lot of fanfiction bu this is the first time I'm writing. So I would be very happy if you reviewed.

Chapter 1 : Jerk

It was almost dark and the moon had already taken its place on the sky. In the middle of the woods a girl watched the moon with great longing. She turned around to face her friends. Her sapphire blue eyes were deep and anybody could've drowned in their beauty. Her blond hair was made in two odangos; reaching below her waist. She had a young face that made her look younger then she was. This helped her in the job she had recently.

Usagi Tsukino was a 22 year old, agent who worked for the secret service. She had been on training since the day she found her parents lying dead in their house. That night had changed a 16 year old fun, naïve teenager to a grown up adult full of hatred and anger. And now she was an agent. She still had the fun, restless, impatient girl inside her but her job needed her to be serious and calm.

Her permanent mission was about a certain girl who was thought to be kidnapped and killed. The police couldn't find any thing and had left the case to rest. But after her dead body and more murders, there was definitely something important that they were missing.

They later found out that this was a terrorist group. The leader was suspected to be one of the freshmen. Since Usagi looked young and could act like her old self she was put as an undercover agent. She had two lives now.

Being an agent was full of hate and fight. She had interrogated many people and had seen a lot of violence even did some of it. She was well trained, and was a total professional in such a young age. She had done a lot of arresting, and got some nasty threats. She could sometimes be cold as stone while watching the person die in pain. She mostly did fiel work which made her to know a lot about guns and weapons. But the most important thing was that she was lonely women with no friends, no family and no life as an agent.

The other Usagi Tsukino was a friendly girl which was popular and loved. She was also a little or a lot sassy. She was good at almost every thing but not that good. She had a boyfriend just like everyone else. She had a small friend group and a pet just like any regular girl. The off part of this was all of it was a lie. But Usagi tries not to believe in it. She tried to savor every minute of her life like this, like a student. 'Cause when she went home a cup of coffee and paper work waited for him. When it got late she would go to her office to see if she was needed.

Unlike other girls she would be kicking some buts, shooting or getting shouted at, running or catching a murderer when other girls would have sleep over and do homework. The other girls would worry about their grades when Usagi would worry about staying alive.

So here she was camping with her "so called" friends.

They were five girls in the woods sitting around a campfire. Usagi stared at all of her friends glad to spend a night off with them even tough they weren't aware.

Sitting across her was Makoto with her tall figure. She was the most built up girl of the group after Usagi. She lived alone just like Usagi but didn't have a weird job like her self. Still Usagi felt that she would understand her if she would open to her.

Next to her was Minako which painfully reminded of her of the life she had before becoming an agent. She was full of energy and joy and her only problem was boys. She also physically looked like her with long blond her tied in a red ribbon and blue eyes.

Usagi sighed and looked at the most quite and the studious member of the group. Ami. She was really smart and had a great knowledge. Usagi had all A's but she never worked since she had already graduated. If she wanted she could've done better than Amy but she didn't have the time or the interest. Instead of that she was a gentle and an understanding girl.

And last of all there was Rei. Rei was like the good part of Usagi's other side. Usagi was a very sarcastic person with an attitude. Rei was also the same making them fight a lot. But Rei could be sometimes as angry as Usagi and this sacred her. Usagi was always of the part of her which she would look at people as they were animals and could kill them. Knowing that her friend had a characteristic like this wasn't pleasant at all.

All of them were deep in thought as they all stared at the red flames of the fire. Being the most outgoing member of the group Minako sighed and searched for a conversation

topic.

"So…"

No one looked at her and Usagi couldn't keep her self from giggling.

"And may I ask you what's so funny?" Minako looked with a bored and annoyed expression.

"Ooh nothing, I just remembered something"

"Yeah right"

Rei had her usual sarcastic smirk plastered on her face.

"What? I didn't say anything" Usagi sad with another smirk on her face.

Minako jumped in with a squek.

" Okay, you two stop it. Lets talk some gossip since we are a ll girls here and this is a girls night. So come on!"

" Normally you are supposed to tell scary stories if you are camping" mumbled Ami but unfortunately Minako heard.

"Says who?"

"The brain of the group, you baka!"

"Oh shut up Rei! I'm talking to Ami"

"No need stress out. Calm down Minako"

"Make me"

"You sure?"

"Yep. Bring it on!"

" Really?"

"Yes"

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes"

"Really Absolutely sure"

"OHH SHUT UP IDIOT! YES I AM ABSOLUTELY REALLY FANTASTICALLY SURE!" A red Minako stood up with frustration and shouted until she looked around to see everyone that everyone was laughing on the ground.

"What is so funny hah?"

Through giggles and laughter Makota answered in a muffled voice.

"You should've seen your face. You looked like a big tomato that was about to explode. Hahahaahahahahahaaaaaahahahhahaa!

Minako sweat dropped and looked at the girls.

"Are you finished?"

Right on cue a loud growl came from the woods and a black figure came rolling dow Minako's back. The blond shrieked jumping away from the thing that had came her side. Al the girls backed up.

With her high senses Usagi jumped from the placed she was sitting and grabbed a near blade and hold threateningly to the "thing" that came rolling.

Next Usagi tried to define if it was a human or animal. Just like she thought it was a human covered in blood. With a move Usagi stepped back of the men and placed the blade at the crook of his neck and pushed it slightly just enough to cause him pain.

The girls were too scarred to realize how Usagi wasn't scarred at all and had a lot of confident in threatening the men with the blade. They didn't even see how she found that blade immediately. They all had wide open eyes full of fear.

The men looked up with fright at the blond. His eyes were huge of pain he looked like he went through hell. He whispered nearly begging.

"Please lemme go! They gonna kill me just because I stole some food from them. I ain't got no money. For Jesus Christ I ain't got nothin. A sweet girl like ya would lemme escape. Right ?"

With pleading eyes he looked at the girls. He had brown eyes and short brown hair almost black with the dirt. His clothes were torn and his feet were bare. Usagi then realized her situation. She couldn't afford her secret identity to be discovered just because of a hobo. So just like other girls she slowly nodded and backed away for the men to escape. The men ran down with a hurry as he disappeared in the darkness of the wood.

"Wow! That was brave Usagi-chan. From now on I am on your good side."

Usagi just grinned at the girls that had a surprised look on their faces. Her grin faded when a man came out of the same place the hobo had come. He had long black hair tide in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. He glanced at the girls.

"Did you see a man running down."

"Yeah, he sad he was poor and stuuf. He begged at Usagi-chan and Usagi just let him go. I mean who would try to kill him when all he did was steal some fo- "

"YOU LET HIM GO!" He shouted fiercely.

"Yeah I let him go what's the deal." Usagi once again stepped in bravely.

The men looked at the girl and for a second he was astonished by her beauty. But that second was really fast and he just looked at her with a smirk.

"Well Odango-atama that wasn't a homeless. He was a murderer but I'll find him any way. You know you girls shouldn't stay at the woods alone you can get trouble. Now we won't want trouble. Would we? Especially for such an odango haired person like you. You can't defend your self!" He chuckled. Usagi glanced at the girls and their wide open mouths of horror. She then looked at the man who was smirking. He was actually very cute Usagi thought for a mili-second and got it out of her head instantly. She just stared intensely and said.

"We don't want your help and would be very pleased if you leaved us alone you jackass."

The man was a little taken of but he bowed and said bye odango-atama. Don't forget little girls like you shouldn't play in the forest alone. With that he left to the way he came.

_I would show you how little I am. But the girls looked scared; I better should take care of them. _She turned back to the scared and shocked girls.

_Oh boy_ she said to herself and with a shrug she went back to her friends.

It was morning and the sun peered from the curtain of the place they were sleeping in. Usagi looked at the girl who was sleeping next to her. She had a peaceful face. Usagi felt like she was looking at a mirror only a little more innocent and peacefull one who never has tasted sorrow. Usagi smiled and went out to look around and try to catch the men she had let go last night.

She had to be back before the other girls were awoken. She quickly put on a black t-shirt and shorts. She took her gun and her weapons and put them in to her bag pack leaving the area.

_Last night was weird_ Usagi thought. _I had to make them believe that I took defense classes. And that cocky man was so annoying. He didn't look over 20 and he wasn't even that handsome._

_What the hell_ said another voice inside her; _He was HOT!_

"Shut up" Usagi said to her self making some birds fly away with fright.

She searched the area where the girls were staying at, making sure that they were safe. She placed some cameras to make sure then she rested near a river letting the warmth of the sun to rush over her.

Then from behind her a calm voice spoke

"So you are the guardian of the girl group, huh?"

With a startled expression she glanced back to only find the cocky man from yesterday.

She recovered quickly leaning back and letting the sun hit her face. She closed her eyes and moaned at the delightful sense. She knew he wasn't danger. So with a grin she replied.

"Maybe yes maybe no. Isn't it inappropriate to ask such a question when you haven't even introduced your self." She turned her face to him giving a sly smile while putting her hand on her forehead, preventing her eyes to be blinded by the light.

He just smirked again. _Whats the smirking thing. He always smirks. He probably has a large ego. Uhh just the type I hate. _

"Hey don't ruin this day with such an attitude odango-atama. Okay I take it back about the guardian thing. I mean in the end you are just another girl. A pretty one but still …"

"But still what" said Usagi with irritation in her voice. "And don't call me Odango-atama"

"Okay, I'll call you odango. Happy now? He came next to her and sat down. Usagi smirked in his way.

"So isn't it wrong for such a justice men like you to sit next to a stranger. That is amateur." _Take that you idiot. _

"I wouldn't call me an immature when you are one." _Jerk_

"Well thanks for the unpleasant conversation. You have made a good beginning to my morning immature. Hopefully I won't see you ever again"_ Ha, in your face_

And then without letting him answer with another sarcastic comment she stood up and walked back to the camp place. While she walked she had a real grin she hadn't for months.

It was 10 o'clock and Seiya had wasted a lot of time speaking to the girl with odangos. There was a weird think about her. She annoyed him very much but he also knew that she herself also get annoyed from his remarks. So he enjoyed annoying her. God he didn't even know her name. Odango. That was her name. As he walked down the path he smiled to himself like a madman and whispered.

"Odango…"

When Usagi came to the camp she spotted Makoto's long form from far away. She skipped through the distance and greeted the cooking Makoto. Actually you wouldn't call it a greeting. She literally jumped on her, startling the poor girl.

"Wow, Usagi what's gotten into you? You seem very happy. Actually I never remember seeing you this happy." Makoto's voice became suspicious as she poured some water in the cup.

With a cheerful voice Usagi explained as she beamed at her.

"Well you know, fresh air, nature and that sorta stuff"

"No you look like you had a very big occasion. I don't now like getting accepted to a university, having a sister, marrying, meeting the one."

"What do you mean by 'the one'" Usagi asked with an innocent expression although she had a good idea about 'the one'

" Oh you know. The love of your love, but we are in the middle of the woods so that can't happen and I know Mamoru didn't call you cause you left your cell phone hear so there is no boy you can meet her"

Usagi's mind wondered back to the boy who called her odango. With out noticing she smiled to herself.

"It must be the weather. Makoto said waking Usagi from her daydreaming.

"Yeah it must be" Usagi said blushing slightly. "It has to be" she again mumbled to her self.

"Huh?" Makota said unaware of her blushing. She didn't even take her eyes from the cup of food.

"Hey can you do a favor and bring two cans of baked beans" she said. When she didn't get any answers she look at Usagi which was lost in her train of thoughts.

"Heloo. Is anybody home. From earth to Usagi" She said waving her hand in front of Usagi.

When Usagi notced she had zoomed out she blushed in a deep tone of crimson. "Uh sorry I just zoomed of a second. What did you ask for ?" She said in an apologetic way trying to suppress the blush.

"Two cans of baked beans" Makoto looked at her with a little concern. " You sure you alright?"

"yeah" Usagi muttered. "I better go get the cans" Makoto nodded. Usagi felt angry as she went away blaming the guy for making her blush. Than she just tried to focus on the mission of cans so she wouldn't notice how weird her excuse was for blushing. She muttered jerk under her breath as she brought the cans. Still she couldn't help to get rid of the boy with the smirk. God he annoyed her even when he wasn't there. Jerk!


	2. Chapter 2: The worst day ever

**Well hi. With start I don't own Sailor moon. Please review. I am begging you. **

**Thanks to Marisa and Anime Girl 'till death.**

**Well here you go.**

Chapter 2: Worst day ever!

The sun had fallen and the night had risen from its sleep. The stars shined through the dark sky singing a peaceful song. The moon leaded the song as it sparkled with a smile.

Usagi smiled as she looked at the dark sky. Then she turned back to her living room. She sighed as she picked the paper work and a cup of coffee. She had a white shirt and jeans making her look tired. Her hair was braided into two long odangos.

Usagi sat in the long black couch and settled into working. She hurriedly scanned the papers and started filling in the blank parts. Often she sipped from the coffee so that her focus wouldn't be lost. Usagi didn't know why she was so restless and unfocused for the past few days. Generally she wouldn't need coffee and wouldn't feel this tired. Living as a student was comfortable and was making her lazy. So for today she had some field work. She had arrested two men who had raped two women and had one killed. Even tough Usagi didn't interrogate them she still had to fill in the paper work.

She again sipped from her coffee and looked at the white ceiling. She slowly rested her head on the couch and yawned. Her mind slipped to the "jerk" and their conversation next to the river.

_God what an annoying jerk. Who the hell was he to call __me odango just because I had my hair done in odangos. A gentleman would never make fun of a girls hair style. But again, I am no where near being a lady. _Usagi thought to herself. Than she just smiled gently as she thought of the boy's cute face.

_See you do think he is hot. Come on he is cute, don't refuse it. I am you._

Usagi called out "Shut up" as she stood up letting all the paper fall down to the floor, creating a great mess. Usagi put her hands to her head and sighed. Then she glanced at the white clock on top of the television. Seeing it was 2 o'clock in the morning she decided that her sleep and tiredness was taking over her. A very frustrated Usagi picked up the paper work and tried to figure out the order. When she yawned again she shouted at her self with more frustration. Then she just picked her coffee mug and went to the kitchen. She poured the coffee into the sink and suppressed two more yawns. She shook her head in annoyance.

"God, whats the matter with me?"

She just went to the bed without changing. She slept at the minute she laid down. As sleep took over her all she could think of was the boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun peered through the old window, shining on the girls face. She moaned and opened one of her eyes slightly. She glanced at the clock to see it was 7:30 already. Usagi jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She quickly showered and got dressed. Her hair was still in odangos so she just opened the braids and let the odangos stay. She rushed out taking her bag. She almost forgot to wear shoes. Usagi quickly locked her door and glanced at her watch which read 8:02

_Shit I am late two minutes and I haven't even left the apartment._

She rushed through the stairs, almost knocking down an old woman. Usagi apologized quickly and made her way to the school. Luckily she was a fast runner but she wasn't careful so at the door of the school she bumped into something which made her fall on her but.

She looked up to see what she had bumped into or rather who. As she lifted her gaze from the floor her sapphire blue eyes met two dark blue eyes. She noticed the Jerk immediately as she felt her knees go weak but not because of the fall.

_What the hell is going on with me? I've never felt this weak before. _Usagi thought as she looked over to check any part of her was damaged. Then her annoying inner voice spoke.

_Hellooo cutey. It must be fate. Oh my, look how hot he is!!!_

Without controlling her self Usagi felt frustration again and shouted. "Shut the hell up"

The men looked a little surprised at the girl's outburst. Then he noticed her eyes and her eye and smirked.

"Why, why odango I see we have met again. You know you should be more careful. Its not polite to bump into people. And it is definitely cold to shout "shut up" when the person in front of you hasn't even spoken a damn word." Then as he looked to see her gazing at him he blushed. "Well I'll apologize first. Need some hand."

Usagi looked dumbfounded as the boy stretched his hand to help her with questioning eyes. Usagi had no clue what was happening to her. She wanted to shout at him for being a jerk and that he bumped into her first. But for some weird reason her mouth kept shot. She glanced at his well built body. Was she checking him out? He must've figured it out because he had blushed.

_Wow he is even cuter when he blushes._

Then Usagi came to her senses and picked out the waiting hand that was extended. She stood up quickly.

"Thanks for help and sorry for bumping into you. And also sorry that you are such an annoying little bastard that couldn't even catch a girl when she is falling. Sorry looser I gotta go. See unlike you I do really have a brain and places to use it. So fuck of" She added a little emphasis in the last bit and walked of with victory again. Jerk 0 and Usagi 2 she thought. Than she saw that she was very late because of the bumping incident and ran to the school.

_God he is so annoying. He made me late for school. Jerk_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As the girl took of Seiya did nothing but stare at the point she went. He felt weird. He wasn't offended from her words. No, they didn't have any affect on him. Or did they? He didn't know what to think. But he liked the idea that he annoyed her this easily.

He just sighed and glanced at his watch. When he saw he was late he started running out the way "Odango" had run. As he ran down his mind was only focused on the sapphire eyes.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As Usagi went inside the class she walked straightly to her teacher giving her a note of excuse written by the principle. She had a detention for being late.

Great she thought sarcastically. Now that son of a bitch has stolen from my precious time. She put on a fake smile as she walked back to class. As she took her seat in front of Minako her bag which wasn't open fell spreading the books all over the floor.

"Ughh! I hate this day" she whispered to her self while stuffing the books inside her bag pack. Than she quickly sat down.

"Ssht Usagi" Minako whispered from her back.

"What?" Usagi answered between breathes without turning her face to her.

"You are never late what happened?"

"Nothing!" Usagi replied as her mind wondered back to the boy and a small blush crept into her face. She smiled at the thought but got frustrated by herself pretty quickly.

"Are you sure?" Minako asked quirking an eyebrow, her blue eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look frustrated and happy at the same time"

"I am okay Minako, don' wor- " Usagi turned to face her so that she could comfort her and make her believe that everything was okay.

"You two stop talking!" The teacher shouted interrupting their conversation. Usagi turned back to meet a very angry math teacher. She just smiled innocently and reached her bag to pick out some pencils, while listening to the teacher.

"Well kids today new kids will be arriving. I wasn't you to be friendly and to treat them nicely. We should pick people to show them around after school and in school since they are new to the place. Since Minako and Usagi were having there own conversation I believe they will be very glanced to help the new kid around the school. Right girls?" She asked glaring at both of them with a smirk on her face. Usagi glanced back at a very annoyed Minako and then just nodded to the teacher. Than she place her head on her hand having a bored expression.

_This day really sucks _she thought. Its all his fault, _he brings bad luck_ she stated in her head thinking about him.

"Idiot" she said outloud. Than the whole class stared at her and she suddenly noticed. She had said her thoughts out loud.

Ms. White just pointed to the door. " Outside young lady, we need to talk."

Usagi stood up in defeat and walked to the door with annoyance.

_Jerk!! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As Usagi waited in the hall for the teacher to come she wished that things would get back to regular and they would arrest the murderer/ leader of the terrorist group. She noticed how she was getting drowned into the world of comfort. Even tough she couldn't say it out loud she loved having friends around and a boyfriend and a "Jerk"

Usagi's mind was about to wonder to him when she thought of the teachers word. 'New student' She mused for a second. That couldn't be right because there were no student coming to the school for at least a month. She had all the papers that the principle had. So it was either from secret service or the terrorist group. Then she remembered the comment of the boss on the field last day.

"You know you should work Usagi. You are getting weak. Your new components won't like it"

'New components' Of course there were new people that she was supposed to work with. But she wasn't sure so she just let it die for now. She would've find out sooner or later. Usagi leaned to the wall and tilted her head as her thoughts finally went to him and a pleasant shiver went through. But for now she didn't ignore it. She just smiled pleasantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny summer day as Usagi watched Minako take an enormous sized bite from her sandwich. She giggled and turned to Amy.

"So what'ya think about the new students?"

"I don't know." Amy answered with a shrug.

"I hope they are cute, boys." Minako said in a muffled tone since her mouth was full.

"Eew, Minako-chan don't talk with your mouth open" Makota remarked with a disgusting expression on her face.

Usagi just giggled as Rei got ready for a sarcastic comment. But Minako was faster as she threw some grass on her. She still had her mouth full so it was a pretty weird scene in Usagi's eyes. Still she felt joy rush through her as rei threw the bag at Minako and Minako replied with the sandwich. And they stated a food fight in between. There was only five minutes until the break as girls rushed to the bathroom. Usagi had a huge tart in her face which made her sense of sight decrease a lot so when all the girls aimed at the girls bathroom Usagi went the wrong was and jumped into someone making his tough chest get covered in mustard and apple pie. She was just about to apologize when she heard that annoying, irritating voice.

"Odango you are really pising me of. Don't you have other jobs other than bumping into me. God!"

And he left this time with out saying a word. Usagi smashed her hand to her head causing the mustard to spread across her odangos. She changed her path and hurried to the girls' bathroom.

_Seriously, this was the worst day ever!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning up she hurried to class and took her seat. The bell rang as Usagi went in the class room.

_Bingo, right on time _Usagi thought.

But her victory didn't last long as she tripped over a large yellow bag. She hit the ground with a thump and she heard someone snicker. When she looked up she saw her boyfriend. Mamoru reached a hand for her and she grabbed it tightly.

She stood up and smiled sweetly at Mamoru. He gave her a small peck on the lips and went from the class whistling.

"Ooh, love birds are every where now a days"

Usagi turned back only to find Minako speaking with a smirk. Usagi just blushed and grinned at her best friend. She sat down as the teacher came in.

" Hello class, as I told you before we were accepting new students and Usagi and Minako had volunteered" The teacher sighed as she looked at the two girls. Minako smiled innocently when Usagi rolled her eyes. Then the teacher continued. " to show the new people around. But we need one more person. Any volunteers" she asked. A few boys and girls put their hands up. Amy put her hand without giving a thought about it.

"Okay Amy you can help Minako and Usagi." Amy just shrugged.

"Well than we can introduce the new student." She scanned the papers she had and called.

"Well Yaten Kou come in. You can sit next to Minako. She will be very happy to help you." Minako crossed her fingers and whispered hopefully.

"Cute guy. Cute guy. please cute guy!"

The door opened and a silver haired boy walked in. He had long silver hair in a pony tail. His eyes were emerald and his body looked strong and built up. He was almost the same height with Usagi. Usagi heard a victorious 'yes' from Minako. She gave her a quirked eye and received a "what!" Then Minako smiled charmingly and sweetly at Yaten.

The teacher shook his hand as she told him to sit next to Minako." Yaten looked bored and just nodded. He went next to Minako and sat sloppily. Minako sweetly reached her hand.

"Hi, I'm Minako, I will be very happy to show you around."

"Yaten shook Minako's hand with a bored expression and Usagi couldn't help snickering. In her act she received a glare from Minako. She looked down because Yaten hadn't even give the effort to lokk at her.

Usagi gave her attention back to the teacher as she read another name.

"So Taiki Kou you can come in also. You can take the empty seat in the back of Amy. She will be helping you with around."

A tall boy with a brown hair came in. His hair was longer and was did in a pony tail just like Yaten's. He had a book in his left hand. A very bored Amy's eyes widened with great suprise as a blush crept into her cheeks.

Taiki sat next to Amy and grabbed her hand in a very gentleman way.

"Hello, nice to meet you …"

"Amy, hi" Amy stuttered as she blushed even more. Taiki gave her a warm smile. Seeing Amy like that was very different than usual. Normally she would be the quiet and the studious one, not the boy crazy girl like Minako. Well so Usagi was the next victom. She leaned into her chair as the teacher called.

"Well, Seiya Kou come in and take a seat in front of Usagi. She will be helping you out."

A black haired boy stepped in. He also had his hair in a pony tail just like -

"Oh my god" Usagi whispered. Seiya looked at the direction that the teacher was pointing at and he just smirked.

"Well, well Odango, it must be fate." He said as he met her sapphire eyes and ones again smirked. Usagi just crossed her arms with a frustrated face as Seiya or the "Jerk" settled in.

_God! This was the most furious annoying and the worst day of my life! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Pleassssseeeeeeeeee review. **

**UsagiTonks **


	3. Chapter 3: Amatures

Hello everyone. This chapter is longer and I'm sorry for making you wait a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (unfortunately)

I've made a decision. If there is a total of 20 reviews for this chapter I'll post two chapters at once.

If there is totall of 15 I will post the story. If I have less than 15 reviews I won't finish it since it isn't worth my hardwork. But this doesn't mean that I don't like the reviews. I love them. Than kyou guys for reviewing but I need more.

Soory

Well here you go. Don't forget to review.

Chapter 3: Amateur

There was only 15 minutes left until lunch time and Usagi counted every second in the watch with boredom as the teacher talked about differentials and linear approximations. It was a very easy subject but everyone in the class looked at the teacher like she was speaking gibberish. The sun peered from the windows exposing the dust that was in the air.

Usagi twirled a blond strand of hair with her hands as she doodled in her notebook. She glanced to the class to see if they were as bored as her. When she looked she saw a very different picture. One of the new kids; Yaten was as bored as her. He was examining his fingers coolly. He was unaware of the look that Minako was giving him. Minako on the other hand had a frustrated and adoring look on her face.

_Two different and opposite emotions on the same time, wow!_ Usagi thought. Than she looked at Amy which was the only person who could take notes as fast as the teacher was speaking.

_Wait a minute. Something's different this time! _ Usagi looked a little bit more careful to see the new kid with auburn hair also at the same speed with Amy. He than looked over Amy's shoulder at her notes. He bent his head more than he had to and brushed his cheek against Amy's. Amy blushed into a crimson red and looked at the boy with huge eyes. Taiki smiled and murmured something into her ear. Amy just nodded, blushing a little more and than turned back to her paper. Taiki stared at the girl for a second and went to his study with a bright smile. Usagi couldn't take her self from grinning at the two. Finally there was a boy for Amy.

Usagi turned at the rest of the class. Many of the boys looked at the teacher with a very confused looked. Some were angry looking at some girls. They looked like they were jealous. Usagi understood the reason very quickly. Some girls were staring at Yaten when some were staring at Taiki. Well they were right. Those two were handsome but Usagi new that they weren't her type. But the interesting part was most of the girls were staring at her way. Usagi got confused and looked at the direction slowly. She turned straight to only found the jerk.

_What the hell. They like him. He isn't even that good looking. _

_Yeah right. Common you think that he is hot. You can't take your mind off of him! _Said another voice in her head that Usagi was trying to kill the thought but every time she saw the je - Seiya the toght came in her head more lively. So once again she looked at him. He looked so handsome at the sun light. Than she remembered all those girls and a feeling of jealousy captured her. She frowned at herself.

She must've zoomed out because the teacher literally screamed at her.

"USAGI"

Usagi looked up surprised to the teacher. From the corner of her eye Seiya threw her a smirk. Usagi frowned.

"Usagi now that you are back to world can you tell us the answer" The teacher spoke sarcastically pointing at the question.

Usagi quickly glanced at the board.

**Given y 8x³ - 4x + 2, find d**_**y. **_

Easy Usagi thought. To prove the teacher wrong she took a cool expression and spoke coolly.

"dy is equal to (24x² - 4)dx.

She smirked knowingly as the teacher went back to the board with an annoyed look, others looked at her with an "aw", Amy was surprised and Seiya was …

He wasn't surprised at all instead he looked very knowingly. For a moment there eyes connected and Usagi felt her heart beat rapidly.

_What is happening to me? I have to get a grip. I'm not 16 any more. _Usagi quickly broke the eye contact and looked at the teacher. Her mind was still at Seiya but she knew that her face didn't let any of her emotions show. Than Taiki started speaking and Usagi finally focused at his wods taking her mind from thinking about Seiya.

"… I also like sports and I spend most of my time at the library. I have a big brother and that is all."

Usagi's mind raced through thoughts as he said the words.

_Why did these words felt so similar. Spots, library a brother is very general and average. _ She stared at him for a few more seconds and the puzzle pieces finally stuck up. When there was an agent undercover they would have a very average life so nobody would take notice of them. There were different cases such as.

Sports, bookworm, and siblings

Again spots, fun and popular, flirty and the only child.

Drawing, cool, popular and divorced parents.

_Lets see which one you are Mr. Seiya. Probably the second case. Ha!_ Usagi smiled knowingly as Yaten spoke coolly.

"Well I like drawing and my parents are divorced" He was still examining his fingers which made Minako more annoying."

The teacher turned to Seiya and asked him. "What about you Seiya"

Seiya opened his mouth to answer when Usagi turned to him sarcastically.

"Let me guess. You probably also like sports and having fun, and you are the only child. Am I right?" She had a mocking smile when Seiya for the first time looked surprised. Still he recovered quickly and turned to her.

"And you are probably an average girl with a boyfriend, a group of friends and an average between A and B so that you are not too dumb or not too smart."

He smirked but Usagi didn't break her look

"We will have a lot of fun Mr. Seiya"

Right on cue the bell rang and Usagi smiled with a mocking smile. I'll be back in a few seconds. And she made her exit with Seiya looking back at her dumbfounded.

Usagi went straight to the bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror. Than she went to one of the toilets and locked the door. She opened her bag and took her laptop. She went into the criminals and looked for Seiya Kou. No one matched. She waited a few seconds and went into the data base of secret service. She wrote Seiya and this time it matched.

_Bingo. I found you Mr Seiya! _

Usagi mused proudly. Than she read the file and a part caught her eye. He was apparently 23 just like her. She clicked at his new mission. The computer asked password and Usagi wrote hers. She had entrance to everywhere except president's files. There were only 4 people that could go into there and it was the president vice president and their helpers.

She read it quickly and litteraly screamed. Seiya's mission was same with hers the only thing that was different was that she was the head. So she would be working with Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. She wondered if they knew. Then she looked to see if they did and there was no picture under her username.

_So they don't know. You are so dead Seiya for annoying me._ An evil grin spread along Usagi's face.

Seiya looked at his desk bored.

What was taking her so long? They had 1 hour and a half break but she had wasted 5 minutes. He looked at the corridor full of students.

And in this place I have to find the head of the mission. I hope she isn't all strict and bitchy. He glanced at his watch and his mind raced to the girl she was waiting.

_So your name is Usagi ha. Well what did you do to me? I'm always thinking about you since the event near the river._

He leaned in his chair, putting his hands behind his head he closed his eyes and thought of the sapphire eyes. A sigh escaped his lips and he quickly stood up.

_What the hell is happening to me? Get a grip on your self Seiya. You are here on a mission not on a match making contest._

Than he went to Taiki which was reading a book while Amy was asking the teacher something.

He bent down to his ear and whispered. "Do you know what she looks like or does she know us?"

Taiki didn't even flinch at his friends (they are cousins) sudden question. He just changed the page and spoke quietly so that only Seiya could hear him.

" I don't know. Probably she will sense it. I heard that she is really good. Maybe better than us. So I think she already knows but we have to wait for her." He put a book mark on the page and closed the large book gently and placed it on the table.

"Now excuse me, I have to go and see my guide Amy." He then smiled warmly.

_Wow this is one of the rare times that Taiki smiles. Maybe he is falling for the girl. Nonsense they don't even know each other. _

Still Seiya couldn't take himself from smiling at the difference at his friend. the only question was he didn't know if the change was goof or not.

&&&

_Finally _Seiya thought as Usagi came in.

He made a sign to show where he was. She came towards him and sat oppositely from him.

"I thought I told you to wait for me. I thought you were lost." Usagi scolded Seiya.

They were in the lunch room. After waiting for her he had went through school and found the lunch room. After he noticed that he was hungry he got some food and sat down. There was many chatter going on through the room. Seiya smirked at the girl in reply.

"Aww! Odango is worried about me. But still its not polite to wait someone so long on their first day"

Usagi frowned and leaned backwards in his chair. She took a bite from her sandwich as Minako and Yaten came next to them. In a cheerful voice Minako asked Usagi. "Can we sit here" usagi shrugged and Yaten sat next to Seiya while Minako sat next to Usagi. Than Amy spotted them and they came to the table as well. Mianko looked around the table and started speaking.

"So girls this is Yaten as you all know and this is Usagi, Amy and I am Minako. Welcome!"

Taiki just spoke as he took his fork. "I am Taiki and this is Seiya" While he was doing this Seiya took Yaten's pudding and started eating it.

"Hey give me that"

"Make me"

"Oh I will so make you give that"

"Aagrh"

"Seiya!"

"Ca - n't br - eath"

"You are CHOKİNG me"

Minako was giggling when Amy was looking with wide eyes. Usagi ate her sandwich as she whispered.

"Amateurs" Luckily no one heard her. Taiki went over to the couple and separated them.

"God, you two are childish" He exclaimed. Yaten just looked coolly at him when Seiya stuck his tongue at him. Taiki rolled his eyes and gave his pudding to Seiya. Seiya made a victory sign as both Amy and Minako giggled. Then Usagi's phone rang and the entire table looked at her. She just smiled and opened the phone.

"Hello." Yaten started eating his pudding and Taiki went to his food but the rest og the group listened to her.

"Yes. I've noticed. You know I don't need help." Then Usagi frowned. "What the hell. You got to be kidding me" At these words every one turned their attention to Usagi's angry face. Usagi just took her laptop out taking a surprised look from everyone. "Who'd you say? Okay I got it. I'll be there after school. See ya" She put the phone away and went into the data base system to search.

Seiya looked at her. "What happened" Without controlling her self she spoke as she logged in.

"The son of a bitch killed another fucking person. Aah and there isn't even a body." Then she stopped and looked at the shocked faces around her.

Minako just smiled and spoke with a pitiful voice.

"Usagi has a very wide imagination. Umm what ever I have to go to the bathroom. Amy can you come too? Excuse us a second we'll be right back." In cheerful wasy she skipped to the bathroom with Amy coming behind her quickly.

Yaten looked back at Usagi.

"Wow, nice imagination." Usagi looked from the internet with cold eyes to Yaten. The trio looked suprised for the second time that day"

She just shook her head and this time she spoke louder "amateurs." Then she looked back at her laptop and typed the names of the victim. Yaten's face went red.

"If I were you I wouldn't say that. You have no idea what you are playing with."

"Usagi closed the laptop and smirked. " Oh I think I have a good idea. So if I was you I would shut up and work on that temper of yours." She stood up. "Hang out with Yaten and Minako and tell her that my mom got sick." Than she coldly walked passed a very taken back Seiya, mad Yaten and shocked Taiki.

&&&

Usagi entered her office with anger as she shut the door with a big "thump". She threw the paper and kicked the red chair. She sat down with her head in her hands. She took deep breath and then got a frame of a girl from her desk and threw it to the wall. The glass shattered in pieces. Usagi felt to the chair. And she cried loudly.

&&&

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten arrived at the place. They went in and waited outside the offices since they were new transferred. They were promoted a week ago to this mission so they were kind of amateurs. They were actually professionals in their previous mission but this was totally new.

As they waited for a few minutes a men came and he introduced them to the people and how things worked. After an hour it was time to meet the upper people such as their head. As they came into a fancier corridor they heard a big "thump" of a door slap. It was followed by screams, something shattering and at last it was crying. Their guide turned to them.

"Here are the three people which are the most upper cast of the world after president and stuff. In that room there is the oldest and most experienced person the leader of every thing. He is the head of these three. In that room there is the worst member of the group he has come to this point by being the son of someone important. And in that room of crying sits the first 22 year old woman that has stepped here. She is a very mean person to the people that she doesn't likes. She is very good friends with the head and is very professional."

Seiya nodded at the man and asked curiously.

"If she is so professional then why is she crying."

"Well, today we found this girl which was her friend cut into pieces. And it is litteraly. Evey part of her was separate. So she will cry for 5 minutes than order me around, kick some buts and she'll be bitchy. And all in that while I will try my best to not get fired and do you know what the best part is?"

Everyone shook their heads scared to get the answer.

"She is your head." He nodded with a over joy and exclaimed. "Here we go" With that The door opened and Usagi came out.

"Odango!" Seiya looked shocked just like his friends. But Usagi didn't even notice them.

"Albert!" She screamed at the man.

"Yes. Usagi what ever you want!" Albert said with a huge fake smile.

Usagi gave him two folders and shouted

"These will be done till tomorrow and I want a coffee now. If one of those papers are wrong you are dead."

Albert looked frightened but couldn't keep himself from protesting. "But these will take for ever"

Usagi lowered down her head to his short frame and took out a knife. She put it threateningly to his neck and whispered dangerously.

"Do I look like I care"

Albert gulped and said no.

"Good" Usagi took her knife and threw at her room. The knife stuck into the board full of other knives. Usagi looked at them.

"Aah I see amateurs has finally came. Well I don't know what to do with you. But tonight I have research for you guys." So separate in two's. One of you will be with me. Come into my room."

They quietly went into her room as Seiya's memories rushed. He blushed furiously at the words he had said to her. She gave a large trunk of paper to Yaten and some folders to Taiki.

"Tonight you two will work and finish these together. I want you to find ANYthing that you can. We have evidence and we have clues. Stick them to make a story. And if you fail me I swear to god you will be dead."

Taiki and Yaten nodded looking dumbfounded. Usagi looked at them. When they didn't move she shouted.

"Move, move, move you amateurs." Then she looked at Seiya. Seiya's smirk was gone and he stared at her frightened.

&&&

Usagi looked up to Seiya's frightened face.

_Did I frighten him? I know I can be a bitch sometimes but am I that scary. He looks so cute. Just like a little puppy._

Usagi smiled sweetly and went over him.

"Why Mr. Seiya where is your smirk. Aren't you going to annoy me?"

She stood in front of him. He smelled so sweet. She inhaled deeply to his scent.

Seiya stuttered "I am sorry" He looked surprised at her closeness.

"You know" Usagi continued "Its not my fault that every thing goes wrong in my life. I didn't want my mom and dad dead. I didn't want to be trained to a cold, sadistic, lonely agent. I didn't want to see my friend in pieces. I didn't want to kill al those people." She sniffed and Seiya bent his head. His face looked sympathetic.

Usagi's breath caught in her throat as he gently took her in his arms.

Her common sense screamed no at her. But she just put her head in his chest crying as she hung to him tightly. He put his chin on top of her blond head and slowly rocked her. He closed his eyes to cherish the moment. "Its okay now Odango"

Usagi looked at him with sunrise. "So you don't hate me?"

Seiay smirked. "How can I hate someone when I love annoying them. Better yet how can I hate my 'guide' that loves annoying me?"

Usahi playfully punched his arm and murmured idiot under her breath with tear full eyes. She turned around and took a large amount of paper.

"Common jerk lets show those amateurs that we are better." She signed him to follow her as she left the office. Seiya smirked "Right behind you Odango." He closed the lights as they exit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Wow that was a long chapter.

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeez reeeeeeeevvvvviiiiiiiieeeeeewwwww.



Aslı (Usagitonks)


	4. Chapter 4: A kiss, a fire, still a jerk

Well hi again,

I know its been a long time and I've been busy with finals and a prom. And about the 15 reviews thing. I had waited it to become around 8 or 9 but it became 11 and I even got special mails from some of you. Thanks a lot.

But I wanted to say I might not update this story oftenly cause I am in progress of writing a Haruka/Seiya fic. know most of you guys don't like it. I think I am obsessed with Seiya.

Well enough babbling here you go!!!

Chapter 4: Kiss, anger, fire, coldness and again annoying jerk

Usagi poured some coffee into both mugs as she looked out of the window. It was a silent night just like the others. The stars shined brightly as the moon glowed fiercely in the sky. She loved the night, it was peaceful, and a smile crept into her face as she stared out the window.

"You know, I usually prefer coffee in a mug not in the floor."

Usagi literally jumped and searched around to find the source of the voice. Seiya was leaning on the door, with crossed arms in his chest, looking knowingly. He had his traditional smirk plastered in his face. Than she looked back at the coffee to make a connection with what Seiya was talking about.

"Oh crap"

While she was staring at the sky the coffee had overtopped. The white marble on the floor was all soaked in coffee just like herself. As she started registering what the hell was happening she noticed that her t-shirt was all in coffee. She started to feel the burning affect. And once again that night -

"Oh crap"

&&&

Seiya while was looking at the scene with a very wide grin. He looked at the girl which was soaked in coffee. She looked like she was waking from a sleep as things registered. He looked at her blue eyes that were wide open. His eyes trailed to her fully pink lips as she swore.

_Wow she looks very beautiful._

His eyes traveled sown to her full chest as she let out a scream. He licked his lips unconsciously and felt himself getting tight. His eyes went wide open as what he was thinking.

_What the fucking hell is happening to me! I can't like her, she is my boss. I am a professional!_

He slapped himself mentally but his body wasn't listening to him. He was about to leave when he saw her take out her shirt. His eyes went wide as she exposed her creamy white skin.

_Why the hell would she strip in front of me!!!!!!!_

She quickly threw the white shirt of which landed on Seiya's face.

"Ouch" The shirt was hot and he threw it to the ground as a reflex.

_Ooh she spilled coffee on herself. I thought for a second she was stripping._

He sighed in relief as he started to watch her with amusement once again.

"Hey, what about I clean this mess and you go get a shower. That'd be wise." Usagi looked over at him surprised. Then she softly chuckled.

"Yeah, that would be good. Thanks" She put down the rag she was wiping the floor with and stood up. She came next to him and stood in her tiptoes. And to Seiya's surprise she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She stood back and grinned at him. Then she went past Seiya, leaving a small breeze of coffee and her perfume.

When she was out of the door Seiya inhaled her scent and slowly caressed his cheek. The place she had kissed him. He let out a chuckle and bent down to wipe the floor. He was confused, about her actions but mostly about his actions.

"It's just a stupid kiss. She didn't mean it" He whispered to himself. But instead of feeling relief he felt depressed.

&&&

_Why the hell did I kiss him? _Usagi was having an inner battle about her actions. The small cheerful girl that she thought was dead was alive; which was taking over her actions. She cursed under her breath as she turned the hot water and stepped in the shower.

_Come on girl you like him, don't torture yourself_

_I DON'T LİKE HIMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!_

_Well than why would you think so much about a kiss? He didn't even care._

_No he did. He was surprised. Plus I felt him smile when I kissed him. Usagi smiled at the feeling of his soft skin under her lips._

_AHA you care!!!_

_No I don't_

_You like him._

_I don't _

_You do_

_I don't _

_You do_

_I don't _

You do, come on think about his muscular body, his soft lips, his strong hands holding you, his blue eyes looking at you with passion. Usagi felt herself get wet. She couldn't take it any more.

_Bye to you old me!!_

She turned the water to coldest level. She gasped as the cold water hit her sharply. It was painful but had the affect. She smiled as her thoughts were once again lost and she only felt the cold water.

&&&

As she changed and put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt she tied her long blond hair. She went to the living room. She peeked at the kitchen which was now clean. Then she went in to the living room. Seiya was slouched on the couch, sipping on his coffee while writing something in his laptop.

Without looking at her he pointed at the table, where the coffee mug was. Usagi took it in a swift motion and sipped it. The hot steaming coffee made her warmer, she shuddered as she thought of the cold shower. Seiya must've thought she was cold so again without looking at her he asked in a concerned tone.

"Are you cold?"

Usagi uncontrolled shivered. "No. I just had a verrry co-old sh-sh-showerrrrr."

Seiya quirked an eyebrow. His eyes were still on the computer but they had stopped their resding. So first time after the kiss he looked at her.

He smirked slightly. "Well, well. I see your odangos are gone." Then he became more serious.

"Why was the water cold? I thought there was hot water."

Usagi looked at him in a search for an answer.

_Well 'I had to stop myself from thinking about you naked so I turned the water into a freezing degree._

_Shut up._

She manage to blurt out something.

"Well I was clumsy and had some soap caught up in my eyes so when I was looking for something I closed the hot water and couldn't get it back even tough I tried."

_Breath , breath._

Seiya looked at her with concern

"You can get pneumonia if you don't be careful. So I would think it would be wise if you dry that long blond hair of your."

Usagi just scowled. "You can't order me around. I'm the boss here you jerk. Who the hell do you think you are? Shut your trap and go back to your work."

_Usagi's old, cheerful sense came in: WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN_

_Usagi's common sense: Shut up. I'll do what ever I want. I'm an agent. I sacrificed a lot. I am not gonna be ordered by some stupid jerk._

_Usagi's old, cheerful sense: Oh you are so going to. I am who you are! You can't erase me!!!_

While Usagi was having a fierce inner battle Seiya looked taken back. His eyes showed the hurt and he didn't have a slight piece of amusement in his lips. Then all the hurt, the shock went away to be replaced by coldness. He just distantly nodded and went back to his tracks.

Usagi looked wasn't expecting him to be so distant or cold. This was her usual treatment to a worker. She knew it was harsh but she had to have some discipline. Usagi looked at him with wide eyes for few minutes then went back into her room.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." When he simply nodded again she couldn't help herself.

"Seiya I'm sor -"

"If you don't mind Ms. Tsukino I can't concentrate with all the talking." He said coldly.

Usagi just bit her upper lip and went into her room. She fell to the bed and started drying her hair with a hair dryer.

She shivered as she remembered his words; and the sharp coldness in them. She felt a tear slide down her sapphire eye. She quickly wiped it, but more came. She opened the level of the sound to the last level. So Seiya wouldn't hear her. Her silent tears soon turned into sobs.

She literally hated her life. Everyone was dead that she loved. Sometimes she felt like she was dead. So lonely. So cold. No one to love. She didn't have any mercy. Then she remembered Seiya. Her sobs started to grow louder. She curled up and started crying. Unknown that the hairdryer was blowing into the sheets.

&&&

Seiya sipped from his coffee but nothing came too his mouth. He stood up to refill his mug. He wondered aimlessly what was taking Usagi so long. He sniffed the air.

_Wow, it smells funny … like something is burning. _

He opened the door of the living room. As he did he was covered in smoke. He started to cough as the smoke filled his lungs; making a burning affect. He put the coffee mug on a stool and went towards Usagi's room. Eyes struck with terror he heard the loud sound of the hairdryer blowing. He followed trail of the sound.

Usagi was curled in her bed crying. Her sobs weren't heard because of the hair dryer. And the hairdryer was -

Seiya rushed forward and pulled Usagi from the bed which was about get in the fire. The half of the room was in fire. He picked her up. She didn't struggle but continued sobbing. Then the crying came to an end as Usagi started coughing. She opened her wet, puffy, red eyes and took in her surrounding. She jumped from Seiya's grasp and rushed into the hallway. She returned with a fire extinguisher. Soon the fire was out and the whole room was all white.

The whole room was white including Seiya.

He wiped is eyes and looked at her with cold eyes.

"Well, I guess, I'll get clean Ms. Tsukino."

"Seiya I -"

But Seiya was out of the room. Usagi wiped another tear coming through. Then she saw herself in the mirror. She was all weak. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her hair was finally dry but was in a mess. She looked at her room.

"Well I say its time to get the ropes back." She evilly grinned and picked up a comb.

&&&

Seiya went back to the living room. He opened the door and looked at Usagi.

His eyes blue indigo eyes widened with surprised.

Usagi had her hair in a high tie. She had tight jeans, high heeled black boots and a blank tank top. For make up she just had a black eye liner, mascara and some lip gloss. She put her head up when he walked in. She politely smiled.

"Chop, chop, Kou I can't wait for you all night I want all those folders and paper work done when _I _unlike you " she pointed at herself than at him. Her tone was mocking and sarcastic. "will do real work. Got it?"

Seiya looked at her dumbfounded.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Helloo am I talking to a retarded man. Cause if I am than get the hell outta here." She became serious. "From now on I want straight answers. Or you're out." She walked towards the shocked Seiya and put all the heavy folders into his arms. Then she went back to her couch put her laptop and scrambled things on some articles.

Seiya just stood there looking at her.

Usagi noticed it and stop doing what she was and licked her lips. Then she smiled mockingly.

"Look, my friend was torn into 25 pieces. So get the hell with your work. MOVE!"

Seiya sat down on the first chair he found and started doing the work. Usagi shook her head and tried to make connection between deaths and the terrorist groups. She researched some more. She glanced at the clock which now read 1 am in the morning. She glanced over Seiya which was almost finished. She got frustrated at herself for finding nothing.

"Hı"

Seiya looked over at her.

"Absolute zero"

"Are you okay?"

She slowly laughed.

"Do I look like I'm okay. People are dying everyday. And I can't find a fucking thing. I have ABSOLUTELY ZERO clues."

Seiya looked at her then his eyes became wide as a thought struck him. He went next to her and sat down.

"No you're looking from the wrong angle. Look, if you try to bind the group and the victims you won't get anything. The groups usually give money to people. These people sacrifice themselves for the group with illegal acts. Usually the victims are brainwashed people. They aren't that smart they act with the group. But when its time to sacrifice -

"The group goes and they're alone. So the slightest mistake will bring another part of the group down. Of course that's it. Why didn't I think of it before?" She grinned and went back to her laptop.

Seiya looked at her. She wasn't even aware of his presence. So he whispered to himself. "You're welcome"

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks. Without making eye contact with him she continued her research on the killers' background.

"Look I don't need to thank you or nothing. I'm the one who's in charge. You are supposed to help me. It's your job Don't wait for and appreciation." She stopped. Seiya was about to argue when he saw a tear slide. This time she put her laptop next to her and faced him before continuing.

"I don't need to say sorry to you for my acting. And you know what I tried. I tried to say sorry but you cut me out so this is what you get." She stood up in anger. he stood up too.

"Do you know what I've gone through to come here? My parents are dead. My friends are dead. I was almost getting killed. Most importantly I killed. I'm not a coward like you. I deserve my place." She smirked.

"I am the boss so get over it." She reached her arm to push him. He smirked and caught her wrist. He pulled her to his chest until they were less then an inch closer. She could feel his hot breath on her face. He shook his head and looked at her sapphire eyes. "I am not so over it!" Then he embraced her. She just cried in his chest.

"Was that why you were crying in you bed?"

She nodded in her chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her then smirked.

"Well Odango I don't see any reason to cry. I forgive you in two terms. First don't boss me when we are alone and two (he gently lifted her face to face his.) smile"

She looked at him and then smiled a very watery one.

"How can I smile when I'm a monster, everyone I love is dead" She then whimpered into his shirt. Seiya felt guilt rush through him. He stuttered "I'm sorry." Then Usagi stepped away from him.

She put her hand dramatically in her forehead and giggled. "Oh my, why me?" She wiped her tears and looked at the confused and surprised Seiya. She then pointed at him.

"You fell for it . Sucker." Seiya smirked.

"Oh you have no idea what you've gotten into." Usagi backed away.

"Wow, why don't you show me, to scared ha, chicken?"

"You little -" Usagi jumped back as he started chasing her in the living room.

He finally caught her. They fell on the couch. Seiya started to tickle her. Usagi had tears in her eyes as she screamed no Seiya just laughed and continued tickling her flat stomach. In defense Usagi started tickling him. In a few minutes but were on the floor, no more tickling each other but laughing.

_Wow its been a long time since I've laughed this much._ Usagi mused.

She then stood up and reached a help hand to Seiya.

"Well Mr. Kou should we do some work so that your stupid brothers or whatever they are, won't be beating us."

He took her hand and stood up. "First of all we are not brothers, but cousins. Second of all Yaten isn't very bright he might slow Taiki but Taiki is very smart."

Usagi smirked "You are looking at one of the youngest and successful agents in the whole world. I had to go through may tests to come here. And you can see that I'm in a higher statue then all of you. So that makes me better then me. So there's no way he can beat me in work."

**Next day at the office …**

"He beat me?" Usagi looked around frantically as Taiki, Yaten and Seiya plugged their ears at her scream. Usagi looked at the files Taiki gave her again as Taiki stood their smugly. Usagi grinned after awhile.

"Then she looked up from the files to Taiki. "You haven't done the 3rd section. Taiki looked at her surprised. "That's not possible. I did all the folders; I didn't give any of them to Yaten so we would be the best. I never do work incomplete"

Usagi grinned again with a proud face. "Well it unfortunately looks like you did." He handed the folders back to him with a smile.

"Taiki whispered "That's impossible" Yaten looked at him with a scarred face. "Well it's not exactly impossible.

Taiki turned sharply at him "What?" He asked in a threatening tone. Yaten backed away a few steps until he reached the wall. He gulped. "Well you know, you said you would sleep a little and that I should wake you in an hour. So I forgot to wake you up and when you asked me to tell if it was all done I might've said that it was done." He gulped again as he saw the anger in his cousins eyes.

Taiki looked at him then turned at Usagi and Seiya whom looked like they were enjoying it. Taiki looked at her. "I'll complete it and bring it in, in a second Ms Tsukino. Sorry.

Usagi smiled. "It's okay, don't do it again. Now you can all go" Seiya looked at her. "Oh yes madam. As you wish. He bowed mockingly. and went out of the door. Taiki and Yaten looked at her and then to the door. They quickly went out.

Usagi's only thought was …

_Jerk_

----------------------------------------

Well that was the longest chapter I've written you

Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzz

Well that was the longest pleeeez I had written.

No seriously

Not kidding

(If you don't want to read these ramblig any more review

_Begging_


	5. Chapter 5:Authors Notes

Well hi again,

_I'm not going to write about this story again. Sorry. Contact me if you want to continue or have a verrrry brilliant idea. Sorry again. Thanks for al the support._

OdangoUsagi

Love


	6. Authors Notes: again

Ellloooo

Okay I changed my mind again I'm going to actually continue the story. So sorry about this sudden change of idea. I had a tough time so forgive me. I am back to being a Usagi Seiya fan. ( I was stuck with Haruka and seiya for a moment but Everybodyelses girl put me back in)but please leave some ideas. Email me or put it on the reviews. I'd really apreciate it. I have the inabbilitty for new ideas. I can't create a story . I've been writing to many poems lately.

I'd really apreciate if you'd give me ideas. In return of new ideas I'll give you a brand new chapter. You can even give me ideas about new story. :)

OdangoUsagi


End file.
